


Burn the Memory With Miles

by phoxinus



Category: Night Sun Tarot Deck
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, M/M, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: Happy Halloween!Title from Tarot I by Cardinal Moon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Title from [Tarot I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7IM_w6s_N9I) by Cardinal Moon


End file.
